


Capiche

by BuzzCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy needed a 3 AM snack of milk and cookies, the last thing she expected was to meet her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capiche

_“That’s my milk you’re desecrating.”_ The words curved under one of Darcy’s breasts. Darcy had always wondered at the words, sometimes optimistic and sometimes not. What would she be doing with milk that would desecrate it? She’d been born with the words and as the years passed, she thought less and less of it. It was especially comforting when she realized that her words weren’t the weirdest. Her roommate in college had ‘Who the fuck are you?’ wrapped around her wrist, with ‘fuck’ centered at the top of her wrist. When she’d interned with Jane and saw the runes on the side of her boss’s finger, she officially decided that hers was okay.

Of course, soulmates were the last thing on her mind when she actually found hers at almost three in the morning.  Darcy nudged the refrigerator door closed with her hip and set the milk on the table as quietly as she could. She’d been living at Avenger Tower for a couple weeks and once she convinced Pepper to make Tony soundproof Jane and Thor’s room (which was right next to Darcy’s), she’d been enjoying it. She had yet to meet the Man in a Flying Tin Can himself, which wasn’t all that surprising. She spent so much time in Jane’s lab getting everything set up and monitoring data as a now-paid assistant it was a wonder she’d met anyone. No, Darcy just wanted some milk. She’d even brought her cookies to dunk into it. Of course, it was only when she opened the box that Darcy realized all that was left in it was crumbs. She sighed and grabbed a bowl, pouring the pile of crumbs into it. It was cookie cereal for a midnight snack. Darcy sat down at the bar stools at the counter and started pouring the milk over the cookies. She jumped and nearly spilled milk when she heard an unfamiliar voice,

“That’s my milk you’re desecrating.” Her head snapped up and who but Tony-fucking-Stark stood at the edge of the kitchen in greasy jeans and a white t-shirt. She set the carton down a little harder than necessary and stared,

“I 100% did not see this coming.” she said. Tony’s eyes bugged a little before a smirk curled across his lips,

“Well well well. My soulmate has appalling taste in food.” he said. Darcy raised an eyebrow, then yawned,

“Okay, it is too fucking early for this. Just, just let me eat this and we’ll cuddle.” she said, grabbing a spoon. Tony gave her a look,

“’Cuddle?’”

“Yes, cuddle. We aren’t fucking just yet. But cuddling is absolutely on the table.”

“And what makes you so certain that I’m available for cuddling?”

“Because you are male and beyond a doubt a boob man. Are you saying you don’t want an excuse to get close to these?” she asked, using the spoon to gesture at her chest. Tony took a moment to look and he said,

“Who am I, to deny my soulmate her first request?”

“Damn right.” she said under her breath. There was quiet as she poured milk on her cookie crumbs, then Tony said,

“How’d you know I like boobs? I mean, yours are fantastic and I think they make dead guys boobs guys, but still…” he trailed off. Darcy pulled her shirt up until he could read the words. Tony grinned and shook his head,

“I’m sorry, that’s perfect. I mean, I’m a boob man, I’m talking about milk—“

“Aaaaand you just made it weird.” said Darcy. She put the milk away and grabbed a spoon. She put bowl in one hand and used her other hand to grab Tony’s arm,

“C’mon. We’re going to my room, you’re going to strip to your boxers because your clothes are too disgusting to hit my nice clean sheets, and then we’re going to cuddle and mock infomercials. Capiche?”

“Capiche.” said Tony with a smile as he let himself get pulled along behind Darcy. For one of the first five times in his life, the universe had gotten something right.


End file.
